


They Can't Have You

by ABrighterDarkness



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve, Bucky Barnes Feels, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Possessive Sex, Steve Rogers Feels, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/pseuds/ABrighterDarkness
Summary: Though, Bucky hadn’t kissed him like this, with lips furious against his own and tongue sweeping in and teasing until Steve was drowning in it.  Not back then.  Not until much later.  Not until they finally figured out what that thing between them was meant to be. Not until the time when he was sixteen and Steve mouthed off one too many times.  Bucky had taken it upon himself to shut him up in the best way he knew how.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687492
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Stucky Bingo 2020





	They Can't Have You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bucky Barnes and Stucky Bingos. Enjoy!
> 
> Bucky Barnes Bingo  
> Title: They Can't Have You  
> Square Filled: K5 - Kink: "So-Glad-You're-Alive-Sex"  
> Author: ABrighterDarkness  
> Pairing: Stucky  
> Rating: E  
> Warnings: dom/sub undertones, possessive behavior, possessive sex, explict sex
> 
> Stucky Bingo  
> Title: They Can't Have You  
> Creator(s): ABrighterDarkness  
> Card number: 048  
> Link: the actual link to your work  
> Square filled: C3 - Free  
> Rating: E  
> Archive warnings: N/A  
> Major tags: dom/sub undertones, possessive behavior, possessive sex, explict sex  
> Summary: Though, Bucky hadn’t kissed him like this, with lips furious against his own and tongue sweeping in and teasing until Steve was drowning in it. Not back then. Not until much later. Not until they finally figured out what that thing between them was meant to be. Not until the time when he was sixteen and Steve mouthed off one too many times. Bucky had taken it upon himself to shut him up in the best way he knew how.  
> Word count: 3291

Steve grunted at the impact of his back hitting the wall just inside the door when Bucky planted both hands against his chest and shoved, hard. There was no time for protest, not that Steve could think of a single one as Bucky stepped forward into his space. Bucky edged forward until they were pressed nearly chest to chest, crowding him further back against the wall. 

“Scared the shit outta me, punk,” Bucky said, voice low enough to sound nearly growling. 

“I knew what I was doing, Buck,” Steve replied as gently and reassuringly as he could manage with Bucky pressed as close as he was. He couldn’t be the least bit surprised when it came out a little more breathless than intended. 

Bucky had been stubbornly silent the entire trek from the jet back to their shared quarters at the tower. The set of his jaw and shoulders warned Steve loud and clear that he should expect to hear  _ exactly _ what Bucky thought of his most recent bout of recklessness as soon as they were safely ensconced in the privacy of their own apartment. He supposed that time had come. 

But, in his defense, Steve hadn’t been reckless just for the sake of being reckless. It hadn’t been to chase a thrill or to prove some imagined point. Even he wasn’t quite so stupid as to run into a building that was teetering on the brink of coming down just for the fun of it. There had been  _ kids _ still inside that building. He had been able to hear their terrified cries even over the din of chaos and violence surrounding him and he hadn’t been able to ignore it, risk to himself be damned. 

He might have come out the other side slightly worse for wear but the important thing was that he had gotten  _ them _ out safely before the building had fully collapsed. Steve knew that Bucky didn’t object to the reasons  _ why _ Steve had gone in. Any one of them would have done exactly the same if they had been in position to have as clear a shot as Steve had. No, Bucky’s objection was the same as it had always been. Steve willingly putting himself into a danger had always been a point of grievance and Steve highly doubted that would ever change.

“I know,” Bucky agreed. “Only reason I’m not chewing your ass right now.” He didn’t give time for further response or conversation, instead he tipped forward, closing the already small space between them and kissing Steve soundly. There was none of the soft, sweetness that their regular daily affections tended to hold, in its place was something that tasted closer to furious desperation. 

The way Bucky’s hands roamed urgently over him, from head to shoulders to hips and everywhere in between, seeking out the places that had been battered and bruised by falling support beams and other debris. The rapidly healing split above his eye and the tell-tale throbbing at his jaw and spreading throughout his torso that promised colorful bruising until his body caught up and repaired the damage. 

It was so reminiscent of decades before, Bucky carefully checking him over for hidden injuries after having fished Steve out of one fight or another, reassuring himself that he hadn’t shown up too late. That Steve was, while a little worse for wear,  _ okay _ and  _ alive. _

Though, Bucky hadn’t kissed him like  _ this,  _ with lips furious against his own and tongue sweeping in and teasing until Steve was drowning in it. Not back then. Not until much later. Not until they finally figured out what that thing between them was meant to be. Not until the time when he was sixteen and Steve mouthed off one too many times. Bucky had taken it upon himself to shut him up in the best way he knew how.

As it turned out, urgent, sweeping kisses had worked as well then as they did now.

Bucky’s mismatched hands curled into Steve’s shirt, fisting the material tightly and pulling him forward away from the wall. He kissed intensely, refusing to release his claim on Steve’s lips even as he turned them until he could back Steve through the apartment. Steve went willingly, instinctively trusting Bucky’s guidance, knowing without having to consider it that Bucky wouldn’t let him fall. At least, not without being right there to make sure he was also caught on the way down. 

It was easy, had always  _ been  _ easy, to lean on that trust, to let himself forget that there was anything to be concerned about. Trusting entirely that Bucky would guide him around any trip hazards and anything that might cause further harm that he might come across. Steve let his eyes close, let his body relax, simpleminded and easy into Bucky’s determined kisses and guiding hands.

It was a new thing as much as it was old. The intensity had changed, grown, and evolved. But the expression, the  _ trust _ itself was something Steve had known long before he had even known that it was possible to love his best friend as much as he did. 

Bucky tore away with a sharp, stinging nip to Steve’s kiss-swollen bottom lip. His hands released their deathgrip on Steve’s shirt long enough to yank it roughly over his head, dropping it on the floor without a glance. Steve quickly took the opportunity to toe out of his shoes and socks before Bucky worked him just as quickly out of his pants and underwear. 

And then Bucky stilled. His eyes swept intently over Steve, following the same searching path that his hands had done before. Hands came up to cradle Steve’s head and tilted it until Bucky could trail soft kisses from the gash on his forehead down over the bruises and continued on to trail slow open-mouthed kisses down over his throat. The softness was enough of a contrast from the previous heated urgency that Steve’s head spun with it. 

Steve didn’t have it in him to even try to fight it when Bucky’s hands flattened against his chest again and shoved him backwards onto their bed. Bucky followed without a moment of hesitation. Still dressed in the post-mission soft sweats and t-shirt, he straddled Steve’s thighs, pinning them with his weight as he settled. He stretched over Steve to continue alternating between the soft, sweet kisses and the slow, heated ones. Pausing just long enough to nip sharply at Steve’s collarbone in another bolt of contrasting heat.

Steve had come to expect the heated urgency that had enveloped them at the door. He had anticipated it. It had become an automatic response for his mind and body to start buzzing with want and need as soon as he saw that familiar set of Bucky’s jaw and glint in his eyes. He had been at least half-hard since his back had hit the wall, just inside the door. But god, if this softness wasn’t just as amazing, albeit unexpected. The unexpectedness of it, the juxtaposition of the soft, the heat, and the sharp bites was winding him up tight and easing him down all at the same damn time. 

The lave of Bucky’s tongue over his nipple was followed by another sharp nip. Steve automatically arched into it and reached for Bucky desperately needing and wanting to touch. Bucky bit down on his nipple again in rebuke, his hands curling tightly around each of Steve’s wrists and pressing them firmly back onto the bed and holding them there. 

“Behave and stay put, Stevie,” Bucky chided, breathing the words against Steve’s stinging and dampened skin.

“Bucky,” Steve said in a weak attempt at protesting.

Bucky moved quickly, silencing him with a searing kiss that left Steve breathless and tingling from head to toe. Bucky’s tongue swept firmly into his mouth, teasing against his own, stealing any words that might have been lying in wait along with his breath. There it was again,  _ there _ was that possessive, heated urgency that Steve had been expecting. Steve shuddered pleasantly and attempted again to reach for Bucky only to be reminded of the vice grips circling his wrists and pinning them in place. Steve moaned into the kiss and felt his body give, relax fully into the bedding beneath him and into the pressing weight of Bucky’s body on top of him.

Steve’s mind and body was buzzing and heated while feeling pleasantly heavy when Bucky broke the kiss, only to follow it up with a series of shorter but equally intense ones. It never failed to amaze Steve just how quickly and easily Bucky was capable of reducing him to this. 

“Gonna good for me, Stevie?” Bucky asked, low and expectant between kisses. “You’re going to stay where I put you, aren’t you? Let me see what you had to give for those people you took care of today. Take it all away and put you back to rights again. You’re going to stay right there and let me, aren’t you Steve?”

“Yeah, I-yes,” he managed to breathe his agreement before Bucky stole the words from him again with a determined sweep of his tongue, and then he broke away entirely to retrace his earlier path over Steve’s jaw and down over his neck. Steve wasn’t quite able to successfully bite back the small noise of protest at the loss of Bucky’s mouth on his own.

Bucky took his time, trailing kisses over bruised and unmarred skin alike. Tracing the lines and dips of muscle with his tongue. Eventually, he released Steve’s wrists with a look of warning and followed his lips with firm yet almost reverent strokes of his hands. Steve curled his hands into fists in an attempt to stop himself from reaching out, from touching Bucky. Laying there with Bucky over him treating him so damn gently made his fingers itch and ache with the need to run his hands down Bucky’s back or shift how he was laying to let Bucky settle between his thighs instead of straddling the tops of them. He felt like he was on fire, on the edge of losing his mind, with the need for  _ more. _

It was wonderfully devastating. 

Almost as though he had read his mind, had heard his silent pleas, Bucky moved then, carefully nudging Steve’s legs apart to settle exactly where Steve had been aching to have him. Bucky’s hands swept up his legs slowly, from the tops of his feet to where his knees were bent and draped over Bucky’s hips and firmly up over his thighs. Steve groaned, his hips automatically jerked when cool meal fingers curled around his cock and stroked, slow and lazy. Too loose, not firm or tight enough to be anything more than teasing. If Bucky’s goal was to drive Steve out of his mind with need, he was succeeding.

And then, abruptly, the touch was gone and Bucky was no longer settled between his legs. Steve blinked his eyes back open in confusion, frowning when he found Bucky standing at the edge of the bed, just looking at him. Bucky smirked soft and proud as he took in Steve, lying sprawled in their bed. Flushed, buzzing and achingly hard, and exactly as Bucky had placed him, minus the confusion. Steve felt a flush of warmth wash over him at the approval and he groaned softly, letting his head fall back onto the bed and willingly sinking into the feeling.

Bucky lingered a moment longer before he deftly worked out of his own clothes. Steve was unable to do anything but watch greedily as each piece was discarded onto the floor and more skin was revealed. Bucky had always been beautiful. Always been so strong and more than capable. The soft leanness of his youth had given away to broad shoulders, strong, sturdy thighs but that devastating smirk had undeniably stayed precisely the same. Steve wanted him, he had always wanted him, in any and all ways that he might be allowed to have him. That had stayed the same too, even as they’d both changed. 

Bucky took another brief moment to rummage through the nightstand before climbing back on to the bed and retook his position between Steve’s thighs, palms skating over Steve’s skin soothingly before planting into the mattress on either side of Steve’s head. Bucky stretched out over him and Steve reveled in the press of warm skin against his own, focus caught solely on the sensation until Bucky kissed him again.

Steve’s mind narrowed to nothing more than Bucky over, on, and around him. The firm sweeps of tongue and the nip of sharp teeth. The warmth of Bucky’s skin and the grounding weight of Bucky’s body pressing down against his. Steve shivered at the first press of slick fingers against him and fought against the urge to arch into the touch. Bucky had told him to stay still. To stay where he was placed and let Bucky take care of him. Steve could do that. But god did he want to feel the press of those fingers breaching him. 

Steve sighed into Bucky’s kiss when, after a few brief moments of patience, Steve was rewarded with a finger sinking in smooth and deep. Bucky worked him open slowly, taking his time and simultaneously taking Steve apart piece by piece until there was nothing else, nothing left but sensation that had him a trembling, puddle in the sheets. Bucky’s clever fingers inside him, lips and teeth and tongue possessively against his own. Bucky knew Steve’s body, knew exactly how to play it like a finely tuned instrument. He knew how to make it sing, and he seemed to be set on proving exactly that. 

Bucky broke the kiss, both of them panting and Steve had to force his eyes back open to meet Bucky’s hungry stare. “Bucky,” Steve breathed, fighting against the need to let his eyes close again and sink blindly into Bucky’s touch. Into Bucky.

“Christ you’re beautiful like this, Stevie,” Bucky swore. “I’ve got half a mind to keep you like this. Just like this. Soft and sweet and all mine. What d’you say, sweetheart? Should I?”

Steve groaned and he fought to keep his eyes focused as Bucky’s fingers curled inside of him, combining with the words spoken to shoot bolts and bolts of pleasure through him. He grit his teeth and gathered what control he had in order to keep his body still, to stay where he was put despite his body’s aching desire to fuck himself back on Bucky’s fingers until he was mindless with it. “Always all yours, Buck,” he panted through a breathless moan and was rewarded with Bucky’s thumb and fingers working together against his prostate inside and out. “Buck. Bucky. Please.”

“I got you, sweetheart. You just stay right there and let me love you back to rights.” Bucky kissed his name off of Steve’s lips and swallowed down the small protesting whine that escaped when he withdrew his fingers. But then, Bucky was pushing in, impaling Steve’s body with the same insistent, slow and easy movements that he had led with since he had spread Steve out on their bed. Steve felt a rush of warm pleasure when he was able to lay claim to the low groan that Bucky made as his hips came to a stop against flush Steve’s ass.

For a long moment it was stillness where they joined and then Bucky laced his hands with Steve’s, stretching their arms as far as they could go and holding on tight. He set the pace with steady thrusts of his hips, long and slow and grinding as deep as he could get each time he sunk back in. His mouth on Steve’s mimicked the same pace. Deep and through and wonderful. It was beautifully indulgent, just as everything else had been. He loved it more than words but eventually, it wasn’t enough. 

Steve wrapped his legs around Bucky’s waist, half-expecting a reprimand for moving out of place but yet desperate to draw Bucky in closer, for any and as much contact as he was allowed. Bucky groaned low in his chest and ground harder while the grip on Steve’s hands tightened.

Bucky broke the kiss, trailing his mouth to Steve’s ear to speak in a quiet, breathless, heated whisper. “You’re mine, you know that?” he said, teeth nipping sharply at the lobe and a rougher thrust of his hips drawing shaky moans from Steve. “Always have been. Always will be. Were made for me, Stevie. Made to be mine. The rest of the world? They can’t have you. Can’t-Can’t keep you. Not from me.” 

“Yours,” Steve agreed, only just managing to keep himself steady and still, to keep from rocking his hips counterpoint to Bucky’s increasingly fast and rough thrusts. Stay there and just accept what Bucky was giving. 

Bucky’s grip on his hands shifted, taking both of Steve’s hands in one of his, never easing the firm press against the mattress. The other hand skated down Steve’s body to hook around Steve’s thigh, urging it up higher until Bucky could press it to his chest, propped over Bucky’s shoulder. Steve felt his eyes roll back at the change when Bucky thrust into him again and set off heated sparks. Steve hadn’t bothered trying to stay quiet before, knowing that Bucky liked hearing him come undone, but he was certain that trying wasn’t even an option anymore if he wanted to. 

It wasn’t until Bucky leaned his shoulder more heavily into Steve’s leg to keep it in place and his hand was free to wrap tightly around Steve’s cock that he realized how hard, how  _ close _ he was. So focused on everything Bucky, Bucky, Bucky that nothing else had registered. Nothing else had mattered. Now though, now his mind went blank to everything but the aching, coiling sensation in his gut as Bucky’s hand stroked him in time with the thrusts that were nearly desperate in intensity telling Steve that Bucky was close too.

Bucky released his hands and curled his fingers into Steve’s hair, tugging sharply. “Keep those pretty eyes open, Stevie,” he urged. “Keep ‘em on me. Let me--Let me see. So good, Steve, letting me take care of you like this.”

Steve didn’t, couldn’t respond. The words coiled around him as firmly as Bucky’s hand on his cock and his body tensed and tightened and bowed under and around Bucky as he came hard. It was only sheer force of will that allowed him to follow Bucky’s instructions and keep his eyes open through the intensity. He could hear Bucky’s bitten off curse and low groan as he neared his own edge. A second later, Bucky’s thrusts faltered and he stiffened, his teeth sinking into the muscle of Steve’s calf where it still pressed against his shoulder. Steve cried out as the unexpected, sharp pain that mixed with the lingering wash of pleasure. The press of teeth curling and twisting and pulling him higher and higher. 

Bucky groaned and panted around the firm bite as he released inside of Steve. Slowly, he released his bite and eased Steve’s leg off of his shoulder. He pushed deep inside of Steve again and stilled, stretching over him for another claiming kiss. Steve brought his arms down, wrapping as tightly around Bucky’s back as he could manage--which currently wasn’t very--even as his legs splayed loosely around Bucky’s hips. It took him a brief moment to recall why he hadn’t been holding Bucky tightly the entire time, as hazy as he was. Bucky didn’t seem to mind this time though, just sinking more fully on top of him.

The kisses turned lingering and lazy until Bucky pulled away just far enough to rub his nose against Steve’s with a smile. Steve grinned in response. “Love you,” he murmured, tongue thick and heavy in his mouth so that the words came out slurred.

“Love you too, Stevie,” Bucky replied, shifting to settle his weight more comfortably without pulling out of Steve’s body. “I meant it you know. You’re mine, they can’t have you.”

“I know, Buck,” Steve smiled. “I’ve got no plans on going anywhere.”

“Good,” Bucky said and then smirked. “‘Cause I’m not done with you yet.” He accompanied the words with a meaningful grind of his hips, rocking his still-hard cock further into Steve. Steve groaned and his legs tightened automatically around Bucky’s hips. Bucky dipped his head to speak in a low growl that sent a shiver down Steve’s spine and drew a moan from nothing more than the words themselves. “I want to make a mess of you, Steve. I want you so wrecked and spent that your pretty head’s clean off your shoulders and all you can even think about is me. Think we can manage that, sweetheart?”

“Please,” was all Steve could cobble together in response.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. US folks, Go vote! <3


End file.
